DragonTech Wiki
'Welcome to the DragonTech MC Wiki' A wiki page for the DragonTech Minecraft Server. This wiki is for all commands, tutorials and basic information on the server Pages * About DragonTech * New Player Guide * Rules * Banned Items * Current Staff Members * Server Companies * Towns List * Commands * General Tutorials * Write your own blog! * Bugs/technical issues * Contact Us Server News 03/07/2014 Hey Distantgoth here with a new exciting Event. VideoWave is a on-going event were players and staff members create tutorial or in-game videos. These videos will be judged, the winner and close runner up will win in-game cash. Prizes: *Winner: 5000 In-Game Cash (Looking into 1 additional thing) *Runner-up: 2500 In-Game cash Rules: *Videos must be your own. *Post as many videos as you wish. *Prize to the best and also 1 close runner up. *Video must be a real tutorial, something that player will understand. *Videos have to be posted within the given time frame of the month otherwise they wont be accepted. How to enter: *Make a video of DragonTech and upload to Youtube. *Video must include Dragontech spoken/entered in the video somewhere. *Copy the link to the event thread, with a reply. *Include your in-game user name. *Include what type of video it is. *Prize given to the winner and close runner up. Contest Start Date: 01/08/2014 First Round Acceptance date from: 01/08/2014 till 22/08/2014 02/07/2014 Updates Hey guys! Just thought I'd update you on what's been happening; We got, installed and moved the server over to the new server machine yesterday; which means that we should have 100% stability and things should run a whole lot smoother now (They were awesome anyway; but we can guarantee this now). Thank you to everyone who has been helping us during this testing period; thank you for the bug reports, suggestions and anything worth mentioning. But this period is far from over. Keep playing, keep trying to break stuff and those who have helped us most will receive a points reward on the launch. We also need more suggestions for cosmetic things for our Donator kits; anything which we can set so only Donators can use them; but dont effect the game in any way would be amazing. Any mods which are now suggested must contain minimal world gen. And remember; dont suggest something that has already been suggested. Alot of people have been asking if they can donate for /fly; unfortunately under the Mojang rules we can not sell this to you. However; we have came up with a compromise. If you should get X amount of votes in a month (this will depend on how many voting sites we have; but will be equivalent of voting for around 20 days), you will receive /fly for 3 months (unsure if this will be stackable currently; but if we can make it stackable, we will). It is for 3 months so those who have the same IP as someone else can still have a chance of getting it. To give people a chance to collect the votes, the month of August will make everyone have access to /fly .. but the permission will be removed on September 1st. On a side note; I've made a album in the gallery for all your creative builds; I'd love to see that build up over the next month! Remember to add your names to the photo description. Also, for all those who have asked; Staff applications will start to be accepted on launch date; anyone pestering about getting staff before then will be immediately rejected should they apply on launch date. On another side note; please like/ follow/ join our respective pages etc; links on the right hand side! Thank you all again for your continued support; Alice Mags 29/06/2014 New Mods have been added early! All the mods mentioned in the post below have been added :) we did a soft modpack update which did not require a map reset! Enjoy: Mystcraft, Modular Powersuits, Chisel and Carpenters! As always this is a test period, so the announced map reset will still happen. And please report all bugs and suggestions on the forum. Thank you for sticking around with us! Mags, Yepi.